


Said I Loved You, But I Lied

by NympheSama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Tension, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Sasuke was devastated when his heart was brutally crushed and cast aside. Now, he has finally rebuilt himself. The arrival of a new neighbour inspires feelings Sasuke hasn't felt in years, but he's soon made aware that his perfect neighbour has just one very major drawback; he's married. Will his heart be destroyed again, or will love find a way?





	

_I'm going because Naruto has asked me to and he'll never shut up about it if I don't go, it has absolutely nothing to do with_ _**him** _ _._

Even in his head the words rang with the hollow ring of deceit. He took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He hated dressing up for social events, he always thought he looked like some sort of Spanish peacock on parade. His lack of self confidence in himself had him ripping the all but sparkling white shirt from his torso with a grunt, before he flung the garment upon his bedroom floor - leaving him to glare at it with all the pent up frustration and nerves about the night ahead of him. He sighed and shook his head, as he looked back at his reflection in the mirror.

His skin was slightly pale in complexion, but that was from spending so much time indoors reading since he was young. Books were a source of inspiration to him, a whole other world that he could escape to in order to escape the tedious triviality that was everyday life. His muscles were perhaps slightly under-developed for someone his age, but he was never one to be particularly into muscles and such anyway. His lips were full and soft, while his eyes were cold, but not entirely unfriendly. His dark hair naturally spiked at the back, and gracefully framed his face at the front.

"Your reflection isn't going to dress itself you know, no matter how long you stare at it..." Sasuke jumped at the amused voice coming from his doorway, turning to find Kiba leaning against the frame with half a pastry hanging out of his mouth. "I'd personally go with that blue shirt mom got you for your birthday, it brings out your beautiful eyes." He added, batting his eyelashes before quickly ducking under the pillow that Sasuke threw at his head.

"Shut up, no one asked _you_..." Sasuke muttered, although he took the brunette's advice and began to look through his cluttered bedroom to find the previously mentioned shirt. Kiba returned to leaning against the door frame, watching while he ate his pastry.

"So, have you heard that someone finally bought that old wreck of a house opposite here? Some foreign guy, I think... Welsh or something I believe. I dunno, anyway - I heard that he's moving in now, or has just recently... one of the two..." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he searched for his shirt, amused by Kiba's lack of interest in anything that wasn't somehow related to sex, himself or his dogs.

"And where did you hear all of this exactly? The drunks in the pub, the big-time loser's at the track or the old biddies in the village gossip shop?" He asked, laughing as the pillow he'd thrown at Kiba crashed into his mirror.

"I have my sources... _reliable_ sources I might add. And not everyone in the pub is a drunk you know..." Kiba replied, making Sasuke chuckle again as he finally found his shirt and gave it a good shake. He pulled the deep blue shirt over his head and smoothed it out over his upper body, carefully straightening the collar and cuffs before turning to his friend with his arms spread wide. "So? What do you think?"

Kiba raised a suspicious brow, before he nodded his head and finally answered. "You scream 'come eat me.' So, where are you going anyway?" He asked, at which point Sasuke turned back to the mirror, promptly ignoring his question. However, when he realised that the brunette wasn't leaving he sighed and dipped his head slightly.

"Naruto's end of year do... He pestered me about it, and he wont leave me alone if I don't go." He said evasively, not looking at his friend as he searched through his organised mess to find his favourite belt. "... Neji will be there." He added quietly, before holding his breath and waiting for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

"What? Why the fuck are you going then? And why the _fuck_ are you making the effort, getting all dressed up for the bastard? Fuck it all, I'll call Naruto and tell him you're not going." Kiba ranted, already halfway to the phone. Sasuke followed him and used one hand on his wrist to turn him around.

"Don't - Kiba, look... it's fine, OK? I'm not making the effort for _him_... I'm making an effort so that he see's that I'm over him. I'm not going to hide away just because he's moved back here, I'm going to show him that I'm strong - that I survived him leaving, and that I most definitely don't need or _want_ him back... if he ever thinks that, that is..." Sasuke bit his lip as he looked down at his feet, hoping that his friend would understand. Kiba growled out an annoyed sigh, before he shrugged and clamped one hand around Sasuke's neck, drawing him into a brief hug.

"Just... don't get worked up over him - whatever happens. The bastards not worth it, OK?" Sasuke blinked and then nodded, pulling himself free of Kiba's choke hold to find his shoes. "Oh, and take the car - that way if the smug bastard offers you a ride you can say no. That and begging rides at the end of a party is pretty pathetic..." He added, playfully punching him in the arm. Sasuke smiled and once again nodded, thanking the brunette as he took the offered keys and headed out the door. As he slipped behind the drivers wheel, he vehemently told himself that his furiously pounding heart had nothing to do with Neji, and was solely about being so overdressed among his friends. Again, even his own lies did nothing to convince him.

* * *

*~*N*~*Y*~*M*~*P*~*H*~*E*~*S*~A*~*M*~A*~*

* * *

_I came, technically I came... I mean, I don't believe anything was said about actually going_ _**in** _ _to the party - I was just asked to come, which I did and now I can leave. Yes, I should definitely_ _leave..._

Sasuke cursed his body as it ignored his thoughts and exited the car, before continuing up the path to Naruto's winter home. All too soon he was at the door, and ringing the bell - waiting to be admitted to his best friends end of year party, that his ex (who had broken his heart) would be attending. His stomach was cramping with anticipation and dread, both eager and desperately nervous about meeting the other man again.

Sasuke and Neji had experienced a whirlwind romance from the moment they met, when Sasuke was still new to working as a cleaner for his mothers cleaning firm. He had been assigned to the hotel one day, and whilst cleaning one of the rooms - the occupant had returned. Sasuke had blushed and flustered, Neji had smirked and played it cool - and sooner than Sasuke would like to admit, they were tangled amidst a sea of clothing and bedsheets. They had dated from that day and for around three and a half years, Neji was Sasuke's life. He had given his all to the ambitious Hyuuga and in the end he had been rewarded with nothing but a broken heart and a bitter distrust of 'love.'

Neji had simply disappeared one day, with no explanation or apparent reason. For a month and a half, Sasuke had tortured himself over the many things that could possibly of happened to the man he loved, before he had received a letter in the post that crushed what remained of his already fragile self confidence. Neji's words had been worse than cruel, they had carved deep wounds into Sasuke and he wasn't entirely sure if they would ever heal.

There had been jibes about his inexperience, about his lack of talent when it came to satisfying his lover. Then there were comments about the fact that Neji had never truly loved him, merely used him for an outlet and he had revelled in informing Sasuke of his new, far more satisfying lover. That was seventeen months, two weeks and six days ago... not that he was counting of course. Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear the memories away - and he was rescued from his painful thoughts by the large oak door being opened and a warm, welcoming and friendly face beckoning him inside.

"I was worried you weren't going to come! I'm glad you did!" Naruto had clearly been at the champagne already, as his loud voice was even louder than normal. Sasuke flashed him a small smile as he was led through the hall to the lounge, where other guests were mingling and generally relaxing together.

"Yeah, well... I knew you'd never shut up about it if I didn't, so I figured I could just show up for a little while..." He said, pleased that his voice came out as flat and disinterested as ever. "I probably shouldn't stay too long - Kiba wants me to fix the boiler and I've been meaning to start on that new boo-"

"Sasuke, that boiler of yours hasn't worked since you moved into that place - don't you lie to me, teme!" Naruto scolded, waggling his finger at Sasuke like he was a naughty child. Sasuke rolled his eyes and released a long sigh, it was worth a try. He raised his head and looked around, admiring the old fashioned beams of the old vineyard estate. Naruto had tastefully left the house pretty much as it was, only redecorating in the bedrooms and a few of the more neglected rooms and otherwise just restoring the place to it's original gorgeous state.

Naruto had barely scraped his way through college, to see him now - the head of his own company and thriving business was odd to say the least, but Sasuke was happy for his friend - if anyone had ever deserved something, it was Naruto. He'd worked himself to the bone to make his publishing business take off, and he was more than worthy of the rewards now that he had achieved his goal.

"So, you mentioned a new book?" Naruto asked, sounding enthusiastic as ever. Sasuke nodded and had just opened his mouth to reply, when the doorbell chimed and Naruto squealed happily and dashed off to greet his next guest. Sasuke was left by himself, who sighed with relief as he caught sight of the bar and headed over, hoping to steady his nerves.

"Sasuke! I didn't think you'd be coming! Couldn't think up a good enough excuse to refuse, un?" Sasuke laughed quietly and nodded as Deidara slipped into place behind the bar, expertly shaking a cocktail mixer as he casually flicked his hair out of his eyes, only to have it immediately fall back into place over his left eye.

"What are you making then?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the mixer.

"Nothing, it's empty, un." Deidara said, making Sasuke laugh once more as he tossed aside the empty mixer. The blonde giggled at his own hilarity and then spread his arms wide, inviting Sasuke to feast his eyes upon the entire liquor store laid out before him. "What can I get you oh mighty Sasuke, un?" He asked, his visible eye sparkling with mischief as he tried not to burst out laughing.

"I'll think I'll stick to the soft's tonight, I'm driving..." _And I don't want to drunkenly make a fool of myself should Neji show up..._ He finished mentally, though he didn't say it. "I'll just have a mineral water or a J2O or something..." He said, almost laughing again at the blank expression on Deidara's face.

"Uh, what do they look like? My eyes only see liquor and harder liquor, un..." He said, blinking as he looked through all the many bottles and cans before him. Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes, reaching forward to snag himself a bottle of J2O. "Oooh, yummy... I think this must be Naruto's final mystery guest... Oh, if only Sasori weren't here tonight - I won't be able to get close at all... No fair, un!" Sasuke almost dropped his bottle, his hands suddenly feeling incredibly slick with sweat. He could feel his heart pick up speed, thumping loudly in his chest as he mentally prepared himself.

 _This is it..._ He thought, trying to remember his plan of action. _Turn, smile, be polite, seem disinterested - do_ _ **not**_ _get flustered... Oh god why did I come I cant do this!_ He panicked for a moment, seriously thinking of just running from the room as fast as he could and making a mad dash for the car. He took a deep breath and moved away from the bar, thinking it unwise to be near so many breakable items when he was re-united with his ex lover. He came to a halt by a painting in the middle of the room and mustered his courage, desperately fighting back the urge to vomit.

"Sasuke! Come here a minute, I want you to come say hi!" Naruto's bubbly voice wafted over to him and he ignored him, hoping that perhaps he would just leave him be and let him have a few more minutes to prepare himself. He suddenly wished that his J2O was a pint of Rum... perhaps it would have given him some courage. However the hand on his shoulder told him that his blonde friend had simply brought his dilemma that much closer. He took a final deep breath and forced a smile onto his face, as he turned around to come face to face with...

"Sasuke teme, don't ignore me! Let me introduce you to-" A loud crash and an even louder burst of laughter peeled its way through the air to them, causing Naruto to look back over his shoulder towards the bar. "Uh, excuse me a moment..." He muttered, disappearing almost instantly. Sasuke blinked, surprised at the sudden disappearance. Then he looked at the man who had also been abandoned, who was staring after Naruto with what he expected was the same surprised expression he was wearing himself.

This man, was not who he was expecting. He was expecting Neji, and he was disappointed to find himself alone with someone else. Not that this man was not attractive, he most certainly was. He was handsome, devastatingly so in fact and he also smelt extremely good - but he had been preparing himself to face his demons, and he felt at odds with himself now that he was not having to do so.

"You look as awkward as a schoolboy receiving his first kiss." The smooth and seductive voice cut through his inner musings and drew him back to reality. He snapped his eyes to the man's face, blushing slightly at the description used but smiling none the less.

"Haha, these big parties have never been my sort of thing... I'm more of a small gatherings kind of person. I'm Sasuke, by the way..." He said, offering his hand. He shook hands with a considerably cooler and less clammy hand, before both hands fell back into place at the respective persons sides.

"Seeing as Naruto is otherwise occupied, I shall have to introduce myself it seems..." The other man began, pausing briefly to give a mock bow that made Sasuke giggle. "I am Itachi Uchiha." He finished, tipping an imaginary hat. Sasuke laughed and immediately felt at ease, it was as if all his previous concerns about Neji were years ago - and were now forgotten.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Itachi. So, what brings you to the sleepy little village of Konoha?" He asked, his eyes examining the other man's face while he studied the painting beside them. He was beautiful, he had eyes that were actually surprisingly similar to his own - a deep onyx that invited you to sink deeper into their depths. He had two faint indentures in his cheeks, scars or possibly just tear troughs - either way, they did nothing to dampen his attractiveness, in fact they only heightened it further. Sasuke felt his blush as it crawled up his throat and over his cheeks, as Itachi turned and looked back at him.

"I have several reasons, one of which is that Konoha is my home town - and I have been thinking of returning for a few years now. Also, Naruto and I have a few ideas about a possible business merger, although talks are still in very early stages as yet." Itachi said, his eyes warm as he smiled at Sasuke.

"Oh? Are you into publishing too?" Sasuke asked, honestly curious.

"I am, although I also have other business interests as well. Naruto has done well for himself and his name is well known, I think it would be to both our advantages to work together." He said, turning back to the painting. Sasuke felt oddly warm as he quickly swept his eyes over the rest of Itachi's body, admiring what he could make out of his shape through his loose red shirt.

"If you're not careful Naruto will chew you up and spit you out again, he tends to get rather carried away when it comes to work." Sasuke said without thinking, causing Itachi to look back at him with a raised brow. "I mean, he's devoted - and he's a fantastic publisher, but he tends to trample on the little guy if you're not careful."

"I suppose I shall have to be careful and keep an eye on his feet then..." Itachi said, a small smile curling his lips upwards. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was offended or joking. He decided not to risk further insult or injury by taking a large swig of his drink. They were saved from any further awkwardness by the return of their host, who was shaking his head with frustration as he reappeared beside them.

"Sorry about that... Deidara got a little over excited with, actually I'm not even sure what he got excited with... Well, anyway - I trust you've introduced yourself teme? Itachi's hopefully going to make partner with a new company of mine! It will be great to work with the great Itachi Uchiha of Tokyo Industries... like a dream come true!" Naruto gushed, while Itachi blushed ever so slightly and looked slightly uncomfortable by the glittering praise.

"Really..? I had no idea you were so... famous..." Sasuke felt like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Here he was warning him about Naruto, and the guy was already a famous publisher anyway. He fought back a sigh of frustration and blushed as he averted his eyes. He'd assumed Itachi was a novice just starting out, he really should just keep his mouth shut sometimes.

"I'm not really, Naruto exaggerates..." Itachi sounded as uncomfortable as he felt, and of course Naruto seemed to be oblivious to this.

"Nonsense! Nine times out of ten your books go on to be best sellers and the other one out of ten is always in the top five..."

"That's hardly really to do with me, I just publish for good writers..."

"Hahaha, so modest too!" Naruto laughed, taking a long drink from his glass. "Hmm, Sasuke! Did Itachi tell you he's going to be your neighbour? He just bought that place opposite you! He's going to renovate and restore it to its former glory!" He giggled, while Sasuke felt like sinking all the more. Just great, he'd gone and insulted his new neighbour - how could his night possibly get any worse?

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you!" Naruto burst out, almost dropping his drink as he clapped on hand over his mouth briefly. "Neji got here just a few minutes ago!"

Oh great, that was how.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to anyone who has read this; anyone who knows me from FFN, knows this story was massive - but a hacker deleted it all, and I've been uninspired to repair the damaged chapters and repost as a whole. However, perhaps a new scene will help, ne?
> 
> x My love to you all x


End file.
